1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to media content protection, and more particularly, to protection of optically encoded content using one or more RFID tags embedded within one or more optical medias.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unauthorized duplication of information on optical media is a problem for many companies. Currently, copy protection largely relies upon software security measures to reduce and prohibit unauthorized duplication. Software mechanisms often depend on encrypting or scrambling content which is unscrambled using a special key. Often, these keys are discoverable, guessable, or circumvent-able, which renders the copy protection useless resulting in extensive copying of the once-protected content. For example, the Content Scramble System (CSS) designed to protect digital video disk (DVD) content was circumvented using the DeCSS software algorithm. In another example, the advanced access content system (AACS) that protect HD DVD and BLU-RAY disks already has been reportedly circumvented.
Other anti-copying attempts have resulting in devastating side effects, which harmed content providers and users alike. For instance, in 2005 SONY briefly distributed rootkit software (e.g., Extended Copy Protection and MediaMax CD-3) on audio compact disks. This rootkit software was automatically installed on desktop computers when customers attempted to play CDs on their computers. The rootkit software was designed to interfere with a normal way in which an operating system plays CDs. It also had a side effect of opening security holes that allowed viruses to invade the desktop computers that had attempted to play the music CDs. The end result was a massive recall of rootkit containing CDs, many lawsuits, and negative public sentiment focused on the unannounced rootkit additions.
Despite the challenges with protecting optically encoded content, unabated duplication is a major source of financial cost to companies that deploy content on optical media. What is needed is a more secure technique to protect optically encoded software that does not harm legitimate content consumers.